Well Thats New
by XxsupernaturalluverxX
Summary: A 15 year old Leaf Ninja has been captured by the Akatsuki. Will anyone come to save her? Will she be forced to join the Akatsuki? And will she fall for one of them? read to find out. DeixOC. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any of the characters used. I only own Ai.**

* * *

I ran thought the trees as fast as i could. I looked back and they were still on my tail. I couldn't seem to loose them. Why did they run so fast? I hid behind a tall tree so i could catch my breath, and they blew right past me. So i turned to go run the other direction. Nope. I bumped into a tall blond man in a black and red coat (the coats looked familiar). Once I hit him I fell down.

I tried to get up and run. Your right again (Nope). He grabbed my arms and slung me over his shoulder. "oww!"

"Be quite girl," the red head spat. I just stuck my tounge at him and just went limp. And there was nothing that I could do but just go limp.

After a while of just swaying back and forth we came to a sudden halt. "Oww!" i whinned again as the Blond's shoulder dug into my stomac. He tossed me on the ground and put a peice of cloth over my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was having my hands tied behind my back then being hauled over someones shoulder #again#. I had a feeling this was going to take awhile. but supprisingly it didn't.

Again i was trown on the ground #hoping it ws the last#. but this time it was hard and cold. I couldn't see so i didn't know what was happening. All I heard was the murmer of voices.

Some of the things that were being said i could make out, " Because we have her the Kubi kid will come..." the voices stopped and came into the room or towards me. They ripped off the cloth over my face.

* * *

I was in a dark room with just a matris on the ground and two men staring me. I didn't know what to do but try to back off alittle so i could get some personal space. When my eyes adjusted i saw two other people in the same coats. I knew who they were. I got up and tried to run (again NOPE!) why do i have such bad luck?

The red headed man grabbed my arm. "were do you think you're going?'

I just wanted to give up because i knew i was no match, but i knew if i gave up right then and there i would never have the chance of getting out of there.

I just stood there not even looking at the man and turned around.

"you are stuck here now." the leader chuckled.

They untied my arms and i sat on the bed. they left me in the dark.

My throte started to hurt and tears started streaming down my face. What am i going to do? How long will i be stuck here 'til someone realizes im here? I had so many questions and no answers.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai.**

**I'm srry if this chapter is alittle short don't worry they will be longer in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters used I only own Ai. And I do not own any foods such as Ramen used in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Bathroom run

Last night I cried myself to sleep. I had no idea of what was coming next. Were they going to kill me or use me as bait to get someone else? Who Knew?

"Wake up Bitch." a man with white hair and a scythe demanded. I gave him an angry face. But he just smiled and took me to a room with a big metal table and 12 chairs surrounding it. At the end of the table the man who I believe is the leader sat with his hand folded as if he has waited for me.

"Eat up," was all he had said and pointed to my breakfast. And ohh he didn't have to tell me twice I was starving.

On the plate was eggs and toast. I eat it being very awair of what was going on around me.

After I ate the man asked, "How was the breakfast?" I didn't reply. He went on anyway. "I'm Pein. the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Noo.." I replied sarcastically.

"OHH the bitch speaks," the man with the scythe announced. Pein gave him the death glare and he shut up.

"By the way that is Hidan," Pein said. All I did was nod and sit there.

A woman with blue hair came in and handed me a hair brush and fish net shirt, black tank-top, and a pair of pants. "You'll need these," she whispered, "...I'm Konan." she smiled at me. I didn't know what to do so I nodded.

* * *

(back in the Hidden Leaf Village)

"W-Where is A-Ai," Hinata questioned.

"I don't know but she must be around here anyway," Kiba insisted.

They searched the village. Not one stone was unturned. So their last choice that remained was her house.

They knocked on the door. Out came a woman who looked just like Ai but older (she had white and purple hair, and blue eyes).

"I-Is Ai h-h-home," Hinata stuttered.

Her eyes got wider, " I thought she might have slept over your house Hinata. Because I never saw her come home last night."

They were all worried.

"We must find her then," Shino added. The 3 ninja sprinted off in search of her friend.

* * *

Hidan took me back to my "room" and locked the door. I didn't know what to do so I just stood at the door wanting to get out.

I sat and did nothing for about an hour (or what felt like an hour) and then things just started to get worse... I had to use the bathroom. I started to bang on the door, " I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! LET ME OUT I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM," I yelled at the top of my lungs so someone would hear me. Finally the door opens and I fell on the ground in front of an orange masked ninja.

"You need to use the potty too? Well too bad because Tobi does too!" He pushed me back into the room and locked the door behind him. This sucks. I really had to pee now so I started to bang on the door harder, "COME ON! PLEASE LET ME OUT I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!"

After about ten minutes of banging on the door my knuckles hurt and were bleeding plus I was all out of it. Finally the blond man came to my rescue. "Please let me out I really need to use the bathroom," I pleaded.

He chuckled, "There is a bathroom in here, hm. See over there."

I turned around and groaned. And dropped my head. The blond felt bad for me and decided to let me use the better bathroom upstairs. Before I went into the bathroom the blond looked at my bleeding knuckles. He got a man with jet black hair to fix up my hands COMPLETELY forgetting that I had to use the bathroom.

Good thing it only took him about 5 minutes to fix my hands. but in the mix of waiting while he was fixing my hands I learned that his name was Itachi. I also learned that these people aren't as bad as they seem... their like one big family.

"Can I please! Go use the bathroom NOW!" I pleaded.

"Ohh I'm Sorry I completely forgot, un!" the blond lead me to the bathroom. I rushed in and felt as good as ever.

When i got out I went back to my "room" even though I had no escort. Oh well I will be stuck in here for a while I suppose.

* * *

Later that day the blond brought me up to go have dinner. They made some good Ramen. It was another time it shy away and be quiet. But what I had hated the most was that I was being stared at the entire time I ate.

"please can you stop staring at me while im eating you're making me nervous," I politely asked.

They both stopped staring at me and tried to make conversation, "Do you know who this is," he asked. I shook my head, "well this is Deidara."

I waved, " I'm Ai." After I ate I again went back down to my dungeon without an escort.

I layed to in my lousy bed and tried to go to sleep but had failed at the thought of not being at home with my mom, dad, and my friends. I had never known that being away from home and in a mess like this was scary. I've never had a mission that i might never return from. Unlike this... this is a mission that I might not return from for the fact I might never get to go home. So thinking of that I yet again cried my self to sleep.

* * *

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai.**

**AN: I didn't know what Japanese people eat in the morning or more specifically Naruto people eat in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai.**

* * *

Chapter 3

THEY'LL KILL YOU WITH THEIR EYES!

It's been a couple days now and yet im still stuck in this rat hole of a room; so far no one from the Leaf Village has even been seen in this area. Are they even looking for me?

"Hey bitch," Hidan swore from the other side of the door, "Leader wants to see you." He swong the door open and followed me to the meeting room.

In there was a bunch of people i haven't met yet. The people that I know are: Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi. The rest were a mystery.

"Hello, Ai," Pein gestured, "Today we have decided that you will be removed from your "room" because we have decided that you are worthy of not having to spend your days in there," I was happy but i didn't really show it I just nodded, " You will be staying in Konan's room. Also I would like to Introduce you to the all the Akatsuki members; Itachi, Ko-" I interrupted.

" I know him he used to be in my village, by the way your brother wants to kill you."

Pein continued, "Itachi, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori, and I'm Pein."

I just nodded. Everyone dispearsed and the only people left in the room was Pein, Konan, and me. Konan turned around and went into a near by drawer and pulled out a some clothes similar to what i was already wearing and a cloak, the same looking cloak that everyone else was wearing but just smaller. I followed Konan to our room. She helped me get situated with my parts of the room. After I finnishe putting the clothes in my drawers Konan wanted tobrush my hair.

Being nice of course I let her. The whole time she was complementing my white and purple hair; saying it looked beautiful, it looked so good on me, and that she wished her hair was like mine. As she was brushing my hair it reminded me of when my mom used to do the same thing with my hair; she would brush it then she would braid it and it would be very wavy and pretty in the morning. Just remembering the comments my mom said to me made me home sick. I tried to be strong but i couldn't I cried and hugged Konan. She was telling me everything would be ok and that I shouldn't worry. But I couldn't help it.

* * *

( Hidden Leaf Village)

Now that no one could find me the village was sending out search parties and they had always come back before dark.

My parents were worried sick and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"K-K-Kiba, S-Shino do you t-think s-she will e-ever come b-back?" Hinata worried.

"I dont know Hinata." Kiba comforted.

"I dont know either Hinata." Shino stated.

Form all of this happening probably my parents and Hinata have been taken the worst by all of this in the past couple days.

* * *

(Akatsuki base)

After a while I had finally calmed down. So I put on my cloak and went out into the livingroom were everyone was hanging out.

When I went in I was givin A BIG list of what not to do in the base such as:

_1) Never call Kisame a gay fish... Lets just say they couldn't find Hidan's arm for a couple days._

_2) Never sever Hidan's head and put it in the toilet... Hidan smelt like sewage for a week._

_3) Never touch Sasori's puppets unless allowed to do so... Deidara was sick for a week._

_3) Never and I mean Never let Tobi in the kitchen unsupervised... he almost burned down the whole base._

_4) Never _(wow there is a lot of nevers) _take Kakuzu's money... Zetsu was forced to take his flowers back to the shop._

_5) One of the worst yet Never make Zetsu believe a plant is in love with him... Tobi almost died that day._

And there was a lot more and it just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I laughed at all the silly things they did and they said not to laugh it is all very serious.

I still couldn't help but to laugh. I re-read the list and put it in my room. As I was walking by i saw that Sasori and Deidara were aruging over art.

"ART IS ETERNAL! IT WILL BE THERE FOR A LONG TIME TO BE ADMIRED!" Sasori hollored.

"ART IS FLEETING IT'S THERE FOR A SECOND THEN GONE! BOOM! UN!" Deidara yelled back.

I stepped forward and the floor creaked. Thier gazes shot towards me. Oh no!

"AI!" They yelled in union.

"Do you think art it _Eternal _or Fleeting." Sasori stressed.

"NO Ai art is Fleeting, there for a second then BOOM! its gone, yea." Deidara retorted.

I got nervous because their glares were deadly so... "AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran away flailing my arms in every direction, as i ran past the living room everyone bursted out laughing. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked backwards and then stopped and turned to face everyone, " It is not funny THEY ARE DEADLY; WATCH IT THEY'LL KILL YOU WITH THIER EYES!" I yelled and ran off flailing my arms.

* * *

(Couple days later)

Ever since that little insedent I have been afriad to walk back that way. "AI!" They yelled. Not again, "WHICH IS BETTER!"

I had already started running. The problem was, was that they started chasing me. We ran all over the base. Deidara has been tryin to trip me with his explosive clay.

Finally Sasori caught me with his puppet. "NOOO!" I yelled, "DON"T KILL ME WITH YOUR DEMON EYES!" They both started laughing.

"We just want to know who's is better, yea." Deidara giggled.

"Yea." Sasori agreed.

I felt better now that i knew that they were trying to kill me with their demon eyes. "Umm. I think art is what you make of it... What you see it as. Sasori you see it as eternal and to be admired in the future... Diedara you see it as fleeting there for a second then gone... It's what you want it to be..." I answered.

But that didn't change anything. They went back to arguing about who's was better. I should have seen this comming. They walked off arguing and left me stuck in Sasori's puppet.

"Umm. Guys?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her Parents**

* * *

Chapter 4

My Savior

"GUYS!" I yelled. It's been a while and I have to pee. I think everyone is asleep. NOO! Not fair. Why me? Why couldn't they leave Tobi or even yet Hidan.

Wow it's the first day all over again.

"Ah HA!" I mentally screamed, " I'll hop to one of the doors.

A few hops later I realized the more I moved the tighter it got. "Uh OH!" I started leaning forward and I fell over. I really have to pee! "OWW!" Stupid puppet."HELP ME!" I tried to yell, " HELP ME AND I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!" And finally a tried looking blond bomber comes out of his room and askes, "whats with all the raket?"

"MY SAVIOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He looked at me and laughed. "I NEED TO PEE! COME HELP ME!"

"One sec." he chuckled, "SASORI!" he yelled into the dark room.

I heard groaning.

"What?" he grumbled trying to go back to sleep.

"You forgot to get Ai out of the puppet" he again chuckled. I heard a laugh and the rustling of covers.

"HURRY I NEED TO PEE!" I yelled for them to hurry.

They both chukled. Sasori attatcked the chakra strings and made the puppet let go. I quickly stood up and gave them both hugs then ran to the nearest bathroom.

Screaming for an hour is really tireding specially if you need to use the bathroom.

So by the time I got to my bed I passed out without getting all the way on the bed yet.

I had the most strangest dream in the world: I had been eaten by little Zetsu flower babys. Strange I know.

Ever since that little episode that occured with the puppet Sasori, Deidara, and I have been hanging out more; Diedara tought me how to mold clay and sadly he made it blow up. But it was still funny; also, Sasori tought me how to build a puppet (what a fail on my part).

* * *

That morning I had woken up extreamly late and had been woken up by Hidan and his bikering with Kakuzu. When I got up I put my cloak on and slugged into the living room. I hadn't really payed attention to anything.

I tripped over Tobi's Toy train set and good thing Deidara was there to help me up. "Thanks for helping me up, Deidara." I hugged him.

"No problem." The blondie responeded and hugged back.

"Hey look at the love birds over there!" Hidan so abnoxciously announced.

"We are not love birds!" we yelled in union. Our faces got red. I walked one way towards Konan who was just standing there quietly smileing.

Deidara went towards Hidan. "we are not love birds." he repeated as he walked by.

"Ohh fuck no I'm sorry." He said sarcastically, "Then what was that, that just had happend blond bitch?" Hidan retorted.

Deidara just kept on trucking on.

"Soo.. who likes Deidara! HU HU!" Konan pointed at me.

I blushed "No. We are just really good friends. A friend would help a freind up if they fell." I replied seriously.

* * *

Later that day Konan wanted to take me out to buy some clothes. She had me try on everything she saw. She said it would look cute on me. I bought a couple fish net shirts, a couple t-shirts and some pants. Konan wanted me to get some more fancy clothes and such but I wasn't looking forward to going anywere special.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"It's been about a week since we have seen our baby." my mom worried.

"Don't worry honey she'll come home safe and sound." my dad reasurred her.

"Are you sure about that?" my mom questioned

"Yes I am." my dad said.

My dad gave her a big warming hug and went to Tsunade for some info on me.

* * *

(Akatsuki Base)

By the time Konan ans I got back it was time to make dinner. To be nice to Pein Sasori, Diedara, and I made dinner. It was Funny because we had our own ways to make the food. We argued then Pein came in and told us to do it his way so we won't argue. To me we sounded like little 8 year olds but it was halarious. When we ate we were laughing histerically about how Zetsu was trying to eat Hidan's foot and how Kakuzu and Kisame tried to stop him while Tobi encouraged it.

Pein was so tired of listening to people arguing he just took his plate of chicken and went to his room.

Being the caring person I am I went to Tobi, "Tobi why did you encorage Zetsu to eat Hidan's foot?"

"Because Hidan was mean to me," The big man child whined.

"How was he mean to you," I asked.

"He ate apple-chan!" He cried.

"I-I'm sorry Tobi." I tried to comfort him. Needless to say he ran off in tears.

* * *

Deidara, Sasori, and I stayed up late that night telling scary stories that weren't really scary at all. They were more funny that scary. In all of ur "scary" story telling I started to think about home... but I kinda liked it here I fit in pretty well because we are all a big weirdo family; Deidara, and Sasori would be the BEST brothers ever, Itachi a brother who cares but doesn't show it, Kisame my weird blue shark brother, Hidan pshyco Jeshinest brother, Zetsu cannabalistic brother, Tobi... well I don't know he's just... welll... just Tobi I suppose, Kakuzu is my money loving cheepo brother, Konan is more like an oragami loving mother than anything else, and Pein well he's my strict zombie father P.S. you NEVER want to be the person to have to wake him up in the morning. Also, like I said we are all one big happy family and we respect our own rules. Ohh that reminds me I need to add NEVER trap Ai in a puppet and then leave her You wil not hear the end of it to eveyones lists.

We were up till like 2:00 in the morning till Pein saw us sprawled over the floor that morning. He laughed and took a couple pictures and then woke us up. We were all cranky and he showed us the pictures and said that that would be their next christmas card. We tried to get it from him but supprisingly my Zombie father is fast. Pein was being childish and being childish is good sometimes and he really needed it.

After a while of chasing Pein we decided to give up. Lets face it he's a pretty darn fast zombie.

"Wow you mother Fuckers can't even get a lousy peice of paper from him? Man you fuckin' shit heads slower than I thought," Hidan cussed.

"Then lets see you try," Pein encouraged.

"ohh I fucking will," he smirked.

* * *

**Discalimer: I do not own the show Nartuto or any of the characters used. I only own Ai and her parents.**

**AN/ I do not like to curse so I won't make Hidan cursing so outragiously. I know you guys might like that but I dont like to curse so please be respectful of my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Discliamer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her parents**

* * *

Chapter 5

He will not accept defeat

A few days later Hidan has still not gotten that picture... but he wont give up on proving that he is better than Pein. He has started creating little races in the living-room.

This made Hidan so mad... Pein won every time. No matter what it was from regular races to jumping and dodging type of races. Hidan has been in denial all week. But we all know that Pein is too hard to beat.

Hidan has been so upset lately he's been making himself "feel better" by using his imortal powers and hiding himself in his room... all you here from the room is yelling then laughing and then later he'll come out of his room with a severed body part or blood aall over himself.

I guess it is how Hidan relieves his stress.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we have to stop the search fort your daughter," Tsunade explained.

"B-But what if something happened to her and she needs our help," my mom cried.

"That's the point... she's been missing for about a month and if something happened to her we'd be putting our people out there in search for someone for all we know could be dead,"Tsunade said.

My mom tried to protest but Tsunade wouldn't take anything else. On the other hand my dad just sat there in tears. We were so close we used to have dad a daughter fridays but that has all changed since I had been kidnapped.

* * *

(Akatsuki base)

Being the youngest and most athletic person here Hidan has been asking me for "advice" to help make Pein loose but that hasn't been working out too well for Hidan. He thinks I'm sabotaging his track when I'm not he just sucks and these things.

* * *

Sasori was called on a mission and he just left Deidara and I behind... well at least Deidara is still here.

Deidara and I were playing various pranks on Kakuzu such as blowing his piggy bank up (we know it's one of the rules to not blow up his money... but we couldn't resist), the little clay Kakuzu Deidara gave him and tonight we are going to blow up his toilet. Diedara has been readying his clay all day and has made other little clay things like a figure of Sasori, Deidara, and me hugging... then he made it blow up in my hands.

We both saw it as funny. At dinner we had our own things and as a joke Tobi gave Kisame fish sticks... he yelled and cried and went to go burry them; he had a funeral and forced us all to go. He cried through the whole thing. I laughed to myself.

When we went in Kakuzu had to go to the bathroom (here's our chance). So I distracted Kakuzu and Deidara ran into his room and placed the clay. He looked like he didn't care wat I had to say and went into his bathroom. BOOM! Pein ran into Kakuzu ad Hidan's room and say Kakuzu on the ground shocked. Pein was angry. He walked out of Kakuzu's room and grabbed Deidara's collar and pulled him away.

* * *

It's been 2 days since I've seen Deidara come out of his room. when ever I knock on it he doesn't answer... I guess he's mad at me for not taking some of the blame.

* * *

I went to Pein ans said, "Pein why isn't Deidara coming out of his room? What did you say to him?"

"He has pulled pranks on Kakuzu and now Kakuzu can barely walk due to the toilet blowing up on him," he responded. I was shocked how much we put in the toilet hurt him that bad?

"No it was not Deidara's plan to put the clay in the toilet it was mine," I shielded myself thinking i was going to get yelled at.

"Wow. You think that you can come in here and think that you can tell me that you did it and not him and expect me to believe you," he questioned.

"Yea kinda... Because I did it," I replied.

I just left he didn't because he didn't believe me. I went up to Deidara's door and told him about what just had happened but there was no answer.

I guess he really is mad at me huh?

* * *

(Behind Deidara's door Deidara's POV)

How can she let me take the blame? I thought.

"Hey Deidara I really went to tell Pein that it was my idea not yours." Ai said.

I still didn't want to answer I didn't get why she didn't say so in the beginning.

Ai still kept trying to get me to answer but I didn't feel like it.

* * *

(Back to Ai's POV)

The next 2 days I kept going back to Pein but he still wouldn't listen to me.

I just started thinking about giving up. It was no use... just like how Hidan is STILL going on about how he will beat Pein. I just wanted to scream into Hidans ear to give up. Which I shall now do.

"Hidan," he looked at me, "GIVE UPPP! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT PEIN!"

He gave me an angry look. I decided to run except I ran away flailing my arms in every direction. He chased me... even I was faster than him. I ran into Pein's Office and Hidan stopped. "PEIN LISTEN!" I yelled, " DEIDARA DIDN'T HAVE THE IDEA OF PUTTING THE CLAY IN KAKUZU'S TOILET OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAPPENDED WAS _ALL_ 100% _MY IDEA! _NOW GET IT THROUGH OU ZOMBIEISH BRAIN THAT _DEIDARA DIDN'T DO IT_!" I stomped.

"I know," he replied.

"NOW LET DEIDA- what..."...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or ant characters used. I only own Ai and her parents**

**AN/ I wasn't quite sure about this chapter so plz review and like and favorite and whatever you ppl do now ADIOS AMIGOS! (yes I take spanish Deal with it)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Show Naruto or any characters used I only own Ai and her parents.**

**AN/ I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't had the time with Thanks giving and school.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Really? Kisame REALLY

I was deeply confused... How did he know it was me?

"I knew it was you because Deidara is not smart enough to think or do any of these pranks by himself," Pein stated, "Also I am GOD!"

That wasn't creepy at all... Not one bit at all...

* * *

I didn't know what to do after that little outbreak Pein had. I was just... well... just scary coming from him.

I never thought he would ever do something like that.

What should we do? Do we have to keep an eye on him... Has he gone completely off his rocker? Who knew he is normally calm and _not_ crazy.

I went do Deidara's room and apologized. But the creepyest thing happened. DEIDARA'S HEAD TURNED ALL THE WAY AROUND! COMPLETE 360 DEGREES!

Have I gone crazy? I DON'T KNOW... maybe I went crazy like Pein I didn't know... I fainted.

* * *

I woke up later in the bases infirmary. I sat up and looked to the side of my bed and on a little wooden table there were like 1 BILLION roses and cards all from Diedara... How long have I been in there... am I in a Zombie Apocalypse?

Well Deidara seemed to be worried about me. I read every single card he wrote.

_Hey I'm sorry for scaring you I thought you would think it's funny not just faint and Hit your head on Sasori's workbench. I'm sorry._

(Next)

_I'm truly sorry._

(Next)

_I didn't mean to it was just a joke._

(More)

_I-I I'M SORRY!_

(...)

_FORGIVE ME!_

(...)

_It was just a harmless prank_

(Come on!)

_Please wake up_

(Really now this is just ridiculous)

_Wake UP!_

And there were many more.

Kisame came in with a duffel bag.

"What ya got in there," I asked.

"Nothing..." He gave me this creepy look.

He slowly unzipped the bag and out came a blond head and a rusted red head.

"DEIDEI-KUN! SORI-KUN," I yelled. Kisame laughed evilly.

... here I go again... #I fainted again#.

* * *

By the time I woke up I felt so special to see Deidei-kun at the end of my bed holding my hand and asleep.

"DEIDEI-KUN YOU'RE ALIVE," I hugged him. He flipped out and saw I was awake and he calmed down.

"I'm just glad your up. Kisame said the last time he saw you he scared you and you hit your head on this here backboard," He felt relieved, " you have a cuncusion."

"Oh," I whinned, " that explains why my head _really_ hurts."

We both laughed.

"wait," I said, "but I saw your head turn all the way around and Sasori and your heads on my lap."

Deidara chuckled, "remember the notes I sent you saying I played a joke on you," I nodded, "and Kisame was just playing around with you."

I was angry at Kisame; making me think my friends are dead... HOW DARE HE... I will plot my revenge!

"Is Sori-kun back yet," I questioned. Deidei-kun shook his head no. I wondered why Sori-kun wasn't back yet but I thought it was best to keep it to myself.

* * *

Later after Pein was done checking to see if I was fine to let out of the infirmary Deidara was told to stay by me to make sure that nothing hit me in the head. If something did that would cause some damage to my brain... and that would be really bad.

Pein gave me some pain killers to help my head from hurting but HE WAS DEAD WRONG! my head still hurt like hell.

We went out in to the living room and saw Tobi and so we wanted to know if we could play with him. So Deidei-kun asked.

"Tobi can we play with you," he said.

He just looked up at us with a creepy motion probabaly a creepy smile and then looked down at his hands and in it was a kuni, he lifted it above his head, stood up and started to chase us around the base yelling "IY YI YI YI YI!" he was laughing while doing it to. Which made it even scarier.

Now was the time to run and flail my arms in every direction. So I did. Deidei-kun decided to join in also. Hidan came out and Tobi "accidentally" stabbed him in the arm. Now Hidan was running around chasing Tobi who was chasing us with his scythe. Kisame was walking around with his fish bowl in hand and as I ran by I purposely flung my arm at the bowl Kisame's fish went flying across the room and the funny thing was was that he thought it was Hidan who did that to his poor fish(HA teaches you to mess with me). This whole thing got ugly quickly. Kisame knocked Kakuzu's money all over the floor (and you know how Kisame should feel like at the moment) Kakuzu took his Kuni out of his pouch and chased Kismae who was chasing Hidan who was chasing Tobi who was chasing Deidara and I. And to think Tobi was to blame for all of this. Zetsu was just sitting on the couch minding his own business flirting with a plant that Sasori made him fall in love with (A violation of the base rules) when Hidan stumbled over the couch distracting Zetsu when Kakuzu finally got his revenge on Zetsu for letting little demon plants use his money as places to go use the bathroom so he cut off Zetsu's beloved plant wife's head off; Zetsu was angry so he was running around trying to eat (yes eat) Kakuzu, the worse yet was to come. Konan came in to see what was all the noise and she got in the way of Zetsu and... well... he bit right through her cloak and actually bit her... Ohh and was she angry.

Sasori came walking into the base and saw all the mess. "HELP SORI-KUN," I yelled. Of course he didn't feel like it.

Instead he said, "I'm out tell me when you're don-" Tobi cut off Sasori's wooden hand (ohh and it was ON!) Sasori leaped into the pit of raging Akatsuki Members full puppet mode soon gaining on Tobi. Never I say never chop off Sasori's hand he will be pissed. Pein causally walked into the living room and rage shot across his face.

"NOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU," He yelled. We all had caught up to the person we were chasing by then but Deidei and I were left sitting in a corner just watching it all go down. But truly we were all ok with that.

Pein had talked to the group and Tobi was in trouble for starting it but we all were in trouble for getting as far into it as we did. Three new rules were added to the Akatsuki Base rules:

_Never mess with Ai... Kisame lost a fish that day_

_NEVER let Tobi have anything sharp Kuni Shurikin NOTHING... He started a riot and everyone almost killed each other_

_Never cut off any of Sasori's body parts even if you think it is funny... Sasori almost killed Tobi._

* * *

Sori-kun and Deidei-kun came in and Sori told us all about his mission. But later after Sori went to bed Deidei stayed in my room and we talked about how the day went and how we almost killed each other.

I whined, "My head still hurts."

"I can fix that, un," Deidei smiled.

Deidara leaned in and kissed my forehead...(yes you're right he kissed me). My face turned a bright red and so did his.

He looked at me leaned in and...

* * *

**Sorry you'll have to tune in next time to see what happens next between Ai and Deidara... What would happen next? plz review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any character used. I only own Ai and her parents.**

**AN/ I'm sorry for the delayed chapter I've been busy because of Thanks Giving and School.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her parents. Also I do not own the song "_Secrets" By OneRepublic_**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Awkward!****!**

Deidara leaned in and kissed my forehead...(yes you're right he kissed me). My face turned a bright red and so did his.

He looked at me leaned in and kissed me (on the lips) yep right on the lips. He backed away face as red as red could be and so was mine.

He said, " Ohh... I-I'm s-sorry, yea." He got up and stumbled out of the room. When Deidara was leaving Konan walked in (and you know how this would probably turn out).

"What did you do to him his face looks like a tamato threw up on it," Konan asked. I just sat there staring into outer space.

"Hello earth to Ai, earth to Ai," Konan waved her hand infront of my face. I blinked, shook my head and smiled.

"OOOO," she seemed very excited, "What did he do? Did you yell at him? Or did he yell at you? Did he kiss you?"

Konan had so many questions but I had not answered not one single question. I just layed on m bed thinking of every single second in slow motion. It had been my first kiss. Ha if I ever go back home my mom would think it's halarious my first kiss was with a nation known killer.

* * *

(Diedara's POV)

OH MY GOSH! what did I just do?! What-

Konan then waltzed into the bedroom with a scary smile on her face. She had asked me what all happened between Ai and me because Ai wouldn't answer any questions. So I told her and she kinda scared me with that creepy smile of hers. She asked me so many questions... I was so over whelmed.

That night I went to sleep playing over what I was going to tell her in the morning.

I woke up got changed and went towards Ai's room and slowly opened the door to see her standing infront of her dresser singing, " Tell me what you want to hear, Something that'll light those ears, Sick of all the insinscere so I'm gonna give all my secrets away!" She was singing into her hair brush as if it were a microphone. She was just so beautiful... Wait.. what am I saying... I don't know.

* * *

(Back to Ai's POV)

I like singing songs it just makes me feel like I was back in the Hidden Leaf Village at one of our family nights. I always loved to sing infront of people... I just feel... great.

I then decided that it was time for me to put on my cloak and go for breakfast before Tobi, Kisame, and Zetsu eat it all.

When I went into the kitchen I saw Hidan trying to shove vegtables down Zetsu's throte. Ohh Hidan. Poor Zetsu he hates vegtables.

So I just sat down and tryed to eat my breakfast in peace but nooo Konan wouldn't let me but I just ignored her. Then by the time Pein and everyone else came in Hidan sucsessfully shoved the vegtable down Zetsu's thote and Zetsu didn't like it... not one bit he just sat there pouting and giving Hidan the devil eyes. HE'S GOT THE DEMON EYES TOO! THEY'LL ALL KILL YOU!

But anyway sitting next to Diedie-kun was just a little awkward, we just sat there every once in a while staring at eachother. The next couple days will probably be awkward between us especially with Konan metaling. And what made it weirder was that Konan was staring at us giving us weirdo eyebrows and smiles. I just kinda laughted at her little gestures and soon enough I was bored and left to go to my room.

"Ai hey, un," Deidara said.

"yea," I blushed.

"Um... I-I don't k-know ...umm... *sighs* Umm...," He could barely speak.

"yea Deidei-kun," I questioned.

"I was just just going t-to say, un. ...ummmm... I'm saying... umm..-" He tried to finnish.

" Ok tell me when you have all of your thougths together 'cause right now you don't seem like you know what you're saying," I interrupted.

He nodded and walked off.

Since last night things have just been awkward. I spent my day singing in my room and just laying around. I got bored and went to see if Sasori wanted to hang out. Sasori was teaching me how to create a puppet (but from my last experiance this is not going any better than before). But it was still halairious.

* * *

"Hey Ai why the Fuck is the blond bitch acting so weird," the imortal Jeshonist asked.

"I don't know," I replyed.

Hidan just left with him complaining like always.

Not long later Deidara comes in and askes for me. I didn't know what to do so I just followed him out.

"I'm so sorry for what happened last night..." Deidara explained.

"It's ok," I replied.

"Are you sure, un," the blondie questioned.

"Yea, it just happened in the heat of the moment," I stated all calmly.

"Yea, the heat of the moment," he said sounding dissapointed, " All in the heat of the moment, yea,"

There was a moment of scilence and I finally broke thw scilence.

"So what do you want to do," I asked. Deidara shrugged his shoulders. So then we finally decided to go into the living room and play Chess.

In the middle of the game Tobi came in and yelled," NO I CAN'T LOOSE!" and then he flipped out and flung the board across the room," ahh, I won." he smiled and we explainded to him that he was never playing, but he insisted that he was... so we didn't decide to argue with him.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her parents. Also I do not own the song "_Secrets" By OneRepublic_**

**AN/ heyy guys im not completely sure how well this chapter went so plz review and tell me how you think it turned out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her parents.**

**AN/ sorry it's taking so long to update I just am running out of ideas and with the holidays I am busy with makeup work and gifts.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tonight is the night that I die...

Tobi's craziness confused us all; he always had to be a part of something.

But my problem wasn't with Tobi... 14 Days till Christmas YES 14! But the problem is I don't know if the Akatsuki does something special or just sit around doing nothing all day and say that's how they celebrate it... and I'm going to figure out now!

"PEIN," I yelled and ran into his office, "I have a question."

"What do u need," he asked in a monotone voice almost like Itachi's.

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas," I said.

"Yea of course we sit around all day in our pj's and that's our celebration," Pein smiled like it was a lot of fun.

All of the excitement left my face and I groaned I knew it.

But poor me celebrating Christmas with people who call sitting around all day Christmas. These people have a lot to learn and I'm going to teach them.

* * *

I spent all day cutting out probably 50 snowflakes and went out shopping for some lights then hid them under my shirts in my half empty drawer. I also bought a tree and kept it all nice and neat outside so no one would touch it (especially Tobi). I also bought some teddy bear stuffing that I was going to put somewhere to look like it's snowing and Tonight is the night that the Akatsuki will learn how to really celebrate Christmas.

* * *

What I thought was strange was that Tobi was sneaking around all day... but the problem wasn't that it was that he wasn't sneaky 'cause he didn't stop hysterically laughing. I thought if he can't even sneak around the house how is he a member of the Akatsuki? Nobody knows. I won't be the one to find out. Having to run around all day was silly but when I was at the market I also picked up a hat and a little pack of index cards. I went into my room and slit 6 index cards in half and I wrote everyone's name on one of them, then I put the names in a hat.

"PEIN," I beckoned as I ran into his office.

"What," he whined.

"Call everyone in here," I demanded, "and don't ask any questions till everyone gets here."

So Pein called everyone in and I had to wait till Kisame decided to show up.

Pein announced, "Listen up everyone Ai has something to say."

"Ok everyone stand in a line." Weirdly everyone did as I said... Oops wait of course everyone but Hidan.

"Pein, Hidan that includes you too." I said.

"I will go down the line and I will have you pick a name out of the hat; don't share it, and if you get your self we have to do the drawing over again."

I went down the line and no one spoke up. "So I'm guessing no one got themselves." I started to walk off.

"Wait Tobi has himself," Tobi announce

"Grr. this can never go right the first time," I murmured.

We drew from the hat at least 3 more times and apparently Zetsu kept getting himself. And then finally no one had picked themselves.

"Now for further instructions look at the paper I gave you in the beginning," I Instructed," Once you've got your person the person written on the paper is the person you have to get a Christmas present for. You may NOT get the person a live animal, a severed body part," Hidan grumbled," Or anything else that is on this list... you must give them something that they would like to have for Christmas."

"Heyy Ai I'm confused," Sasori said," I don't get the gifting thing."

"Umm... well... ok lets say you're card had my name on it... first you will not share it with anybody then somehow you have to figure out what I want without completely giving away that you are my "secret santa" and then you will wrap it and put it somewhere safe till further notice, got it?"

Sasori shook his head and we all dispersed in silence.

I think I did a good job. I think we are going to have a nice Christmas.

But the weird thing is nobody has talked to each other since the meeting it's all just curious stares.

During dinner it was too. No one talked they just stared. I asked why everyone was so quiet but then Itachi (yes Itachi) and Kiasme busted out laughing, then everyone else chipped in like it was some weirdo laughing flash mob. I just kinda took my dinner and ate it in my room.

Later after everyone went to bed I went to work I only had 4 hours to put this winter wonder land together before everyone had to get up.

* * *

I tried out all the 1000 lights I had good thing they all worked, I had brought in the tree had it all se up nice and pretty I put up some ornaments and taped the snowflakes to to the wall and mantle. I weaved garlin through the railings and lights through the garlin. I had to take down the ornaments (I know a pain) and string lights though it. I put the lights back up, I took put the Teddy Bear stuffing (Yes i know I murdered countless Teddy bears to get this; it sucked)and spread it around the room to make it look like snow; I even had it put though out the tree. That night I had fallen a sleep putting up some more garlin across the mantle so when everyone came walking through and all gasped at the marvelous sight of the Christmas spirit... I fell (yes you got it I just... fell).

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used. I only own Ai and her parents.**

**AN/ I feel better about this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't been posting just the holidays school and i was running out of ideas but now I have figured out how my story is going to go from here. Also I'm sorry if you guys/girls that don't celebrate Christmas don't like this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used I only own Ai and her Parents.**

**AN/sorry I havent updated in about a couple of weeks but I'm updating now so don't worry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The most interesting Christmas Eve ever**

It's been two weeks since I set up the Christmas decorations and still no one can get over how cool I made the place. And I know I made it look amazing. But every time I turn around Tobi is goofing something up.

*Crash*

"Tobi is a good boy,"Tobi had yelled and ran away.

*sigh*

I slowly walked over and picked up the broken star that moments before had been nicely sitting on top of the Christmas tree. As I was sadly throw away what had been left of the star I announced, "Never let Tobi near the tree."

Ohh look here comes the orange faced baby.

Tobi came running towards the tree.

"Fuck off Tobi." Hidan yelled as he tacked Tobi. He screamed as the boys dragged away from the room.

Everyone in the living room chuckled.

"Ohh Tobi," giggled Kisame.

"You bet it gay fish," agreed Itachi. Kisame then gave Itachi the devil eyes, "look hey im just playing.

"You better be," Kisame murmured," Blind boy." Itachi hates that name and because of that Itachi tackled Kisame and that began the all out war between the gay fish and the blind raven.

* * *

"Brat it's Eternal."

"no it's Fleeting,yea.'

"Brat."

"Meany,un"

Both guys yelled in union.

I sluggishly went over to Deidara and Sasori's shared bedroom.

They were both arguing. Sasori was threatening to poison Deidara and Deidara was threatening to blow him up. But it didn't stop there they went into a full-out brawl. For the first minute or so I just stood there laughing and watching the show. But then I had realized that they could actually kill each other so I stepped in. Sure I got kicked in the face a few ti-

*kick*

"oww," I whined.

"sorry," responded deidei.

It took a while but I finally got them to stop fighting (it's normally hard to get the most dangerous ninjas to stop fighting).

By the end of the day Sasori Deidara and I had some bruises and bloody noses. But that was ok. We had told everyone who had asked what happened that the bruises and bloody noses were battle scars.

We also walked around with animal skins on our backs and got sticks from the trees outside and tied a rock on the end of it (supposed to be a spear).

When we told Konan that they were battle scars from when we were fighting a great dragon she just looked at us smiled, shook her head and went back to reading her magazine.

"Hey Brats,"Sasori called.

Deidara and I looked at him.

"I'm bored so im going to my room to finnish my puppet."

"Ok, see u later puppet lord," I joked.

He looked back at me and gave me the DEMON EYES!

"HIS-HIS EYES THEY'LL KILL YOU!" I ran off screaming and flailing my arms in every direction.

"She will always do that." Sasori chuckled.

"And we love her anyway, un." replied Deidara.

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village)

My dad has given up hope of me ever coming home but my mom still cries herself to sleep. I don't blame her.

"Honey let's go to bed." My dad said.

"She's coming home whether u want her to or not." my mom's eyes started tearing up.

"who said I don't want her home as much as u do." My dad questioned.

"..."

My dad just turned around and went up to his room and stared at a picture of the family until he actually fell asleep. He too had cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

(Akatsuki Base)

Tobi woke up the next morning Yelling and screaming that it was Christmas.

But it was only Christmas eve and Tobi didn't take it so well. Tobi completely flipped out and tried to destroy the tree. Nope... we had Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi try to get him away from the tree. The only way that was done is because Hidan tackled him and had Zetsu come in and threaten to eat him then Kisame and Itachi had to drag him out.

As the battle between Tobi and the Christmas tree went on I decided to record it. Yep record it. But once Tobi found out i was recording him he came over screamed into the camera (breaking my ear drums) he smacked it out of my hands and stomped on it till it was destroyed. That was ok because I had a second one on the other side of the room. But he hadn't noticed.

Later tobi was still having it out for the tree but when we all put our secret santa gifts under the tree the one smelt horrible so we had put it in the bases unused basement freezer.

"I smells like shit," Hidan described the smell of the gift. We all agreed with him. It's litteraly smelt like shit, but at least since it was in the basement we hadn't smelt it.

But the weirdness of the day didn't stop there later we all had a christmas party but during that party there was a lot of drinking and by a lot I mean a lot. everyone got drunk but Konan Sasori and I. I mean Sasori drank a lot but he can't get drunk (cause of his puppetness) and Konan and I just don't drink. But the crazy thing was, was that the guys came in and shoved Konan and me into the closet and took all of my bikinis for what reason I don't know.

* * *

Ohh I found out what they were doing with my bikinis... They were having a swim suit competition. As they were doing that Zetsu broke my favorite blue and yellow bikini. Seeing this scarred me for life. As Konan and I were rocking back and forth freaking out Sasori was laughing like crazy video taping their competition. The way he was laughing I swore he was drunk because it was just creepy seeing all the guys walking around in my bikinis and he just only laughed. I swore that they were trying to get us out there to judge but Konan said," Don't look! AHH! Don't LOOK!"

They grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet. They all started dancing around me, but then they started singing to Spongebob... yes Spongebob. But then Kisame just passed out onto the floor. But Hidan got this creepy smile and ran out of the room. He then came back with a sharpie and wrote GAY FISH on his forehead.

After that the party soon died down Konan and I just had to go to bed and everyone else just roamed around the house till they crashed. It was a strange day for us all. Mainly for Konan and I. I still can't believe that they stole my bikinis and wore them... AND STILL ARE! But until tomorrow when they all have hangovers. Haha sucks for them.

* * *

******disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or any characters used I only own Ai and her Parents.**

**AN/Heyy everyone I'm sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter it has just been hard to find a time to write with the holidays and trying to get back into the swing of school so sorry to keep you waiting.**


End file.
